High School Musical: Twisted
by SeleneAlexandraCorvin
Summary: Starts the first day back at school. Lots of twists to see in the story. Read to find out more.
1. First Day At East High

A week after New Years Eve, school started up again. It was Gabriella Montez's first day at East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico and unbeknownst to her, her new best friend Troy Bolton went here. "I don't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again." She said to her mom.

Sarah Montez smiled. "Just be Gabriella." She replied and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you after school."

Worried, Gabriella did as told and took off to her homeroom class.

* * *

Troy was sitting on his desk talking to his best friend Chad Danforth when Gabriella walked in and passed him. Troy saw her brown hair and reached out to grab her wrist. She stopped and looked at who grabbed her wrist. She gasped recognizing instantly who it was. "Troy?"

"Gabriella? I don't..."

"Believe..."

"It..."

"Me..."

"Either. But how?"

"Well, my mom's job transferred her here to Albuquerque. I can't believe you live here."

"Well, here I am. I do."

She laughed. "Yes. I see." She replied teasingly.

Troy stood up and grabbed her by the waist and spinning her. Gabriella squealed. Troy laughed then put her down looking directly into her eyes. She did the same to him and gasped at the new closeness. He cupped her face gently and kissed her. The whole class gasped as they watched. After a minute, he pulled away. Gabriella was speechless. "Be my girlfriend?" He asked softly.

"Wow." Is what came out. Then she realized what he'd just asked her and looked at him. "What?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

"I...I...I..."

"Troy!" Came a high pitched voice.

The two turned around. "Sharpay, leave me alone."

"But, Baby." She whined.

Gabriella looked at him. "You're dating her?"

Troy looked at her. "What? No! Of course not. Not ever." He replied and kissed her passionately.

Gabriella kissed him back then pulled away. "I think you just proved it. My answer's yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

Troy smiled big and hugged her. "I love you."

She looked at him surprised. "Really? Truly?"

"Yes. I do."

"Good. Because I love you too."

"You do realize you're in love with the Varsity Basketball team captain?"

She laughed. "Wait. What? Basketball captain?"

"The one and only."

She gasped. "No no no no. No! This won't work. We can't be together."

Troy frowned. "What? Why?"

"We just can't."

"Tell me, Gabriella. Please?"

"I...I...I'm the freaky math girl. I always have been. I'm the exact opposite of you, Troy."

"Wait a minute. You're a math genius?"

She nodded. "I'm actually smarter than the teachers. I'm that smart."

"Then I guess you're MY freaky genius girl."

"You mean you...?"

"I don't care if you're smart. I love you. And I love everything about you."

"Oh, Troy!" She cried as she started to tear up and hugged him tight.

"Shh. It's alright. Don't cry, Babe. That breaks my heart."

She stopped and wiped her tears. "They were happy tears."

"Oh." He replied.

Gabriella giggled and kissed him again. Miss Darbus walked in and saw it. "BOLTON! NO P.D.A.! DETENTION!"

Troy and Gabriella pulled apart at the yelling. Chad raised his hand to talk. "Umm... Miss Darbus. Troy can't have detention. It's quite impossible. WE have basketball practice."

"That's fifteen minutes for you too, Mr. Danforth."

Chad's mouth opened in shock. Taylor McKessie whispered to a student next to her. "Even if he didn't, I bet you he couldn't even count that high."

Miss Darbus heard. "TAYLOR McKESSIE! Fifteen minutes!" Taylor's jaw dropped open in shock as she gasped. She closed it after five seconds and didn't say another word. Cell phones started going off and it became a huge mess. Most of the class got detention and Gabriella was the last to be spotted reading a text from Troy. "We have a no cell phone tolerance policy here at East High. Cell phone and I will see you in detention. And welcome to East High, Miss Montez."

Gabriella gasped and sat forward. Two seconds later, the bell rang. Everyone filed out quickly and Troy walked with Gabriella. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble." He apologized.

Gabriella stopped and looked at him. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have kept my phone out that long. I'm sorry for getting YOU in trouble."

"It's not your fault, Hunny. It's mine. I kissed you back and let it last a little too long."

Gabriella smiled and they kept walking.


	2. Meeting Sarah Montez

Troy and Gabriella stopped at a four-way hall and Troy noticed the sign up sheet for the Winter Musical. "Oh! Now that you've met Miss Darbus, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that." He said pointing to the sheet.

Gabriella looked at the sheet then looked at him and smirked. "Lets do it."

"What?! No. No way."

"Oh, come on. Pleeeaaase? For me?" She begged giving him her puppy dog pout.

Troy just looked at her and after about two minutes, finally caved. "Oh. Fine. For you. You're lucky I love you enough to do anything for you."

Gabriella smiled and squealed happily. Then Sharpay the school's ice queen came up and signed her name really big across the musical sign up sheet. When she saw Troy and Gabby, she stopped. "I'm sorry. Were you gonna sign up too?" She asked snootily.

"Yes actually." Gabriella replied. "Troy and I are signing up for a pair's audition. Hope you don't mind a good competition."

"You can sing? Yeah right. In your dreams, New Girl."

"Hey! Leave her alone, Sharpay. And she has a better voice than even you do." Troy said defending his girlfriend.

"How would you know?" The ice queen asked rudely.

"Because I sang with her on vacation last week. She has the most AMAZING voice and she will crush you in the lead part."

Sharpay scoffed. "Yeah right. Like I believe that."

"Find out at auditions tomorrow. Then see who's right."

Sharpay just looked at Gabriella. "Be the best pair win."

"Bring it on, Bitch." Gabriella smirked.

The ice queen gasped and walked off. Troy looked at her in surprise. "I can't believe you just called the school's ice queen a bitch. NOBODY calls Sharpay Evans a bitch."

Gabriella smiled. "I just did and I'd happily do it again." She replied.

"You better be careful around her, Babe. You call her a bitch to her face and she will do ANYTHING to have her revenge. She will humiliate you into the next century. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you too much for that. So just be very careful please."

"I will. Don't worry. Besides, I have you to protect me."

Troy nodded and she signed their names for a pair's audition.

* * *

After school, Gabriella was at her locker when Sharpay walked up. Whispering in her ear dangerously, "You better watch your back, New Girl. Or I will destroy you." She walked off leaving Gabriella flabbergasted.

Troy walked up to her. "Hey, Beautiful. Ready to go home?"

She turned around and smiled relieved. "Yeah. I have to ride the bus. I don't have a car."

"Me too. Sit with me?"

"Of course." She said smiling bigger and they walked hand in hand to the bus to go home.

* * *

On the bus ride home, Troy and Gabriella talked and it was getting close to her stop. "So where do you live?" Troy asked.

"8801 Glendale Ave."

Troy looked at her in shock. "Seriously?! I live three houses down from you in 8807."

"Really?!"

"Yeah! I don't believe this. How come I didn't see you all week before school started back up today?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm glad I know now."

"Want me to get off with you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You can come in if you want. I'll introduce you to my mom and then we'll do homework together."

Troy smiled. "Sounds like a plan, Babe."

"Gabriella Montez!" The bus driver called.

Gabriella and Troy looked to where they were and got off the bus. "Come on, Wildcat!" Gabriella called to her boyfriend.

Troy smiled and followed her inside.

* * *

Once Gabriella opened the door, she smiled at Troy. "Mama! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, Mija!" Came the reply.

Gabriella poked Troy. "Tag!"

Troy smirked and she squealed running to the kitchen. Troy was hot on her heels and grabbed her by the waist spinning her around. She squealed again and laughed. Troy laughed with her then sat her down to kiss her passionatly. "Gabby, is someone with you?" Sarah Montez asked as she came around the corner of the kitchen. "Gabriella Marie Montez!"

The couple snapped apart from the yell and looked at her. Gabriella blushed a deep red. Sarah cleared her throat. "Hi, Mama."

"Who's this?"

Gabriella blushed even more. "This is my boyfriend. Troy Bolton. Troy, this is my mom Sarah Montez." She introduced them.

Troy looked at Sarah and put his hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Montez."

"It's nice to meet you too. And call me Sarah." She told him. She looked back at Gabriella. "Did you say he was your boyfriend?"

Gabriella hid her face in her hands then nodded. "Yeah. But don't worry. I met him at the New Years Eve party last week. We were forced to sing together."

Troy looked at Sarah. "I thought I was gonna totally humiliate myself. Singing's not what I do. Just in the shower. But after I started, she started to sing and I thought if she's singing, then maybe I can too. It turned out to be the most fun I had on that whole entire vacation."

"Well, I'm glad you two had fun. Gabriella hasn't done any singing in years."

"There's a Winter Musical called Twinkletown that they're putting up and Troy and I are trying out for the pair's audition tomorrow." Gabriella cut in.

Sarah looked at her daughter surprised. "Musical?"

"Yeah." Gabriella said smiling.

"Well, Mija. That's great. I'm glad you're singing again."

"I'm only doing it because I love her enough to do anything for her and she begged me. I'm the Varsity Basketball team captain. That's what I do. If it weren't for Gabby, I would never have done it." Troy said.

"You love her?" Sarah asked shocked.

Troy nodded. "I do. And I'll do anything to keep her happy, safe, and protected."

"And I love HIM, Mama." Gabby cut in.

Sarah looked at her and realized the two truly are in love. "Then welcome to the family, Troy."

Gabriella smiled and hugged her mother. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh! Troy lives in the house 8807 three houses down the street."

Sarah looked at Troy surprised. "You're our neighbor?"

Troy nodded. "I knew as soon as Gabby told me this was your house."

"Well then. I hope to meet your parents soon."

"Sure. How about dinner on Friday?"

"Sounds good. You can take Gabby over to meet them now and tell them I'd be delighted to have them over for dinner on Friday. Say 7:00?"

"Sounds good. Come on, Babe." Troy said and took Gabriella's hand leading her to his house.


	3. Winter Musical Auditions

Gabriella met Troy's mom Lucille Bolton, but his dad Jack wasn't home. So she's meeting him today in the gym after the try outs for the musical.

The young couple walk into homeroom and sit down. Troy leans over and kisses her quickly. "I love you."

Gabriella smiles. "I love you too, Wildcat."

Miss Darbus walked in at that moment and started making the announcements for the day. "...And for those of you who have signed up for the musicale, I will see you in free period for auditions."

The bell rings and everyone leaves quickly.

* * *

At free period, Troy had to sneak his way down to the theatre due to Chad following him. He walks in and sits in the back. A minute later, Gabriella shows up and sits next to him. "Hey, Babe." She greeted.

Troy looked at her. "Hey, Beautiful." He said smiling his million dollar smile that's only meant for her. "You ready for this?"

"Bring on the competition with the ice queen." She replied.

"That's my girl." Troy said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Auditions started and lasted very quickly. Sharpay and Ryan went next and did the song their own way. "Wonderful." Miss Darbus said then looked at the list again. "I see there is one more audition. Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton!"

Sharpay was pissed, but got off stage to listen to the audition. Gabriella smirked at her then smiled a genuine smile as she and Troy walked on stage for their audition. Kelsi Nielsen who was the composer started to play the song as it was originally written. Gabriella looked only at Troy and he started. "_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see..._"

Gabriella joined him. "..._You were always right beside me._"

He cut off and she went on alone. "_Thought I was alone. With no one to hold._"

Troy joined her again. "_But you were always right beside me. This feeling's like no other. I want you to know. That I've never had someone, that knows me like you do. The way you do. And I've never had someone, as good for me as you. No one like you. So lonely before... I finally found. What I've been looking for._"

Gabriella finished. "_Hoooohoooo ooooooh._"

Everyone in the theatre except Sharpay and Ryan because she wouldn't let him, clapped and cheered. Sharpay had her mouth open in shock at how good the two really were and then she was pissed even more.

* * *

After everyone left, Gabriella and Troy were the only ones that stayed. Kelsi gathered her things and stood to leave when she tripped and fell making all her sheet music and folders fly everywhere. As Gabriella and Troy saw, they went over to help her pick up. Kelsi looked at them strangely. "So, you wrote the song we all just sang?" Troy asked her. Kelsi nodded. "And the entire show?" He continued. Again, she nodded. "Well, that's really cool. I can't wait to hear the rest of the show." He finalized. He helped her to stand up. "So why are you so afraid of Ryan and Sharpay?"

"Because it's the first time my songs have been selected for this. Plus, if I did anything, Sharpay would destroy me." She finally spoke.

"In all honesty... I think the version of the song Troy and I sang is far better than that fast version Sharpay and Ryan sang." Gabriella said.

Kelsi looked at her. "Thanks. I'm Kelsi." She said putting her hand out.

Gabriella shook it. "Gabriella. I'm the new girl. I believe we have homeroom together."

Kelsi smiled. "Oh yeah. It's nice to finally meet you. So I'll see you guys around?"

The couple nodded. "Definitely. See you." They told her and they all went their separate ways.


	4. Meeting Jack Bolton

Troy led Gabriella into the gym where his dad was waiting for his arrival for practice. "Troy! Where the hell have you been?!" Jack Bolton asked angrily.

"I had somewhere else to be. But I'm here now. I'll just work on some free throws. But first, I want you to meet my girlfriend. This is Gabriella Montez."

Jack looked at her. "Ah. Yes. Your detention buddy."

Gabriella's smile faded and she looked at Troy. "Dad, detention was my fault. Not hers."

"I'll see you later, Troy. It was nice meeting you, Coach Bolton." Gabby said and ran off.

"You as well, Miss Montez." Jack replied then turned to his son. "Troy, you haven't had a detention in three years. That GIRL shows up..."

Troy cut him off. "THAT GIRL is named Gabriella. And she's very nice."

"Helping you miss practice doesn't make her very nice."

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're insulting. You need to stop." Troy replied and went to find Gabriella.

* * *

Troy looked up and down the halls for her until he found her five minutes later crying against her locker on the floor. He walked up to her and sat down beside her. Picking her up to sit her in his lap, he started talking. "Hey. Hey. Shhhhh. It's ok. I'm here."

Gabriella cuddled into him and cried harder. "I...I don't... understand. Why doesn't he like me?"

"Shhhhh. I don't know, Baby. I don't know. All I can say is he's being an asshole. You didn't deserve that from him."

"What am I going to do? He's supposed to come with you and your mom to dinner on Friday."

"I'll ask my mom if she can just tell him it's our new neighbors wanting us for dinner. That way he doesn't know it's you."

"But what about once you get there?" She asked wiping her tears.

"I'll take care of it. He has something mean to say to you or about you, then you have me to protect you. I won't let him hurt you like that."

"I just don't want to lose you. I love you so much."

"Shhhhh. I know, Baby." He replied and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."


	5. Start of Dinner

It's now Friday and school just ended. Gabriella has officially met Chad and Taylor and the four are the best of friends along with Kelsi and another smart girl named Martha Cox. Gabriella and the girls are at her locker waiting for the guys. Kelsi is now dating Jason who's the odd ball basketball player. Martha is so far still single, Zeke who's another basketball player is also single, but he likes Sharpay. And of course Taylor is dating Chad. The guys walk up and take their respective girlfriends with them. After they leave, Troy and Gabby are the only ones left. "So, ready to go home?"

"Yeah. But I'm scared about dinner." She said as they walked to the bus.

"It'll be ok. What time is your mom gonna be home?"

"Five to start dinner. She said it'll be about two hours to make. So we're on our own for the next three hours."

"Cool. So I'll go over to my house to change at five then come back at seven along with my parents."

"Sounds like a plan." She replied as they got on the bus.

* * *

They got off the bus and Gabriella spotted an odd little bundle on her doorstep. She walked up to it and it moved making a small whimper sound. She uncovers it and gasped. "Troy! Come here!" She yelled as she picked the bundle up.

Troy ran over to her worried. "What? What is it?"

"It's a baby." She looks at its gender. "And it's a girl."

"What?"

"I think she was abandoned."

Troy looks to the door and sees something sticking out. He opens it up and reads it. "No. It's a letter. It says she was in danger. The mother gave her to you to raise so she wouldn't be in danger. The mother's name is or at least was Ashley Creamer."

"I can't raise her! Not by myself!"

Troy hugged her. "Relax, Babe. I'll help. We'll raise her together."

"What? Really?"

"Yes. Come on. Lets take her inside. It's freezing out here."

Gabriella nodded and opened the door. They go in the living room and sit down. "What do we name her?"

"I like Tori."

"I think it's perfect. Middle name, Alexa."

"I love it. Tori Alexa."

"Yeah. Tori Alexa Bolton." She said looking at their new daughter. "What do you think, Sweetheart?"

The baby smiled and cooed. The couple smiled. "I think she likes it." Troy said.

"Did the letter say when she was born?"

He looks at the letter again. "It says 10:30 this morning. No birth certificate or name was given."

"Then call the police. We need to get a birth certificate and adoption papers immediately. Then we need to get formula and diapers. And of course a crib or cradle."

"I think a cradle will be better. And we'll do the Disney Princess theme."

"Sounds perfect. Call the police now."

Troy nodded and called the police. "**Hello? 911. You have an emergency?**" Came through the phone.

"Uh. Yeah. My name is Troy Bolton and I'm calling for a baby left on the doorstep. I'm at my Girlfriend's house. Gabriella Montez."

"**Ok. And address?**"

"8801 Glendale Ave."

"**Ok. The police are on their way.**"

"Thank you so much. Bye." He replied and hung up. He turns to Gabriella. "They're on their way."

She nodded.

* * *

After the call, the police showed up an hour later. Gabriella and Troy were explaining everything and Tori fell asleep. It's now 5:00 and Sarah walks in. "Troy!? Gabby!? You home!?" She called.

"In the living room, Mama!" Gabriella called back.

Sarah walks in. "What are the police doing here? What's going on?"

"It's... well... it's..." Gabriella stuttered.

Troy came down the stairs with Tori feeding her a bottle the police had brought. "Gabby, Tori wants you to feed her."

"Who's Tori?" Sarah asked.

Troy looked at her. "Oh. Sorry, Sarah. This is Tori. Your new granddaughter."

"My what?" The older woman asked shocked.

"Your new granddaughter, Mama." Gabriella said taking Tori from Troy. "Troy and I adopted her. She was left on our doorstep. There was a note left by the biological mother that she wanted me to raise her. She was in danger and this was her only way out of it."

Sarah looked from her daughter to Tori to Troy and back. "I can see you're happy, Mija. And I'm proud of you. Just remember how much responsibility it will be while you're still in school."

"I know, Mama. With Troy's help, I can do this. I know I can."

"Ok, Mija. I'm gonna start dinner."

"Ok."

By this time, Tori finished her bottle. Gabriella burped her and kissed her forehead. The police had bought everything they needed and put it all up for them. Troy kissed Gabriella quickly. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go home and change quick. Take a shower."

"Ok. Hurry back."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that said, he went home.

* * *

When Troy got home, his mom Lucille was getting ready the dessert. "You alright, Troy?" She asked.

Troy smiled. "Yeah, Mom. Umm... Gabriella and I have a surprise for you when we get back over there for dinner."

"Oh?"

"Explain later. But for now, I can tell you you have a grandchild."

With that, he went to get ready leaving Lucille confused.

* * *

At 7:00, Troy led his parents to Gabriella's. Gabby opened the door holding a crying Tori. "Thank God you're here. Tori wants her daddy. I can't get her to calm down."

Troy took Tori from Gabriella and the infant calmed instantly. Lucille looked from Gabriella to Troy to Tori and knew instantly what he meant. Jack looked at Gabriella and got really angry. "You!"

Troy and Gabriella winced and looked at him. "H...h...hi, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella stuttered.

"Stay away from Troy! Lucille, Troy, we're leaving."

"JACK!" Lucille scolded.

"Dad! Stop it! I LOVE Gabriella. And she loves me. We adopted this little girl today and we're happy. Why can't you see how happy she makes me?" He said and took Tori inside following Gabriella. Lucille shook her head at her husband and walked in.

Sarah saw Lucille and smiled. "Hi. I'm Sarah Montez. Gabriella's mom. You must be Troy's mom."

"Yes. Lucille. Or Lucy for short. You know, Gabriella seems really good for Troy. I've never seen him so happy until he met her."

"It's the same way for Gabby too. She hasn't had a man in her life since her father died when she was three. Troy seems to make her happy and they're really in love with each other."

"Yes. And it seems they've made us grandparents today."

"Yes. That was a shock to me too."

* * *

Up in Gabriella's room, Gabby was crying and Tori is asleep while Troy is holding them both trying to comfort Gabriella. "It's ok, Hunny. It's ok. My dad's an idiot and an asshole. You didn't deserve that. But my mom loves you."

"I love your mom, but I can't say the same for your dad. I'm scared of him."

"I know, Baby. Like I said, he's an asshole and an idiot. And I'm sure my mom's furious with him. But you have me to protect you. You'll always have me. I love you. "

"I love you so much, Troy. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never lose me. I promise."

At that moment, the bedroom door opened and the couple looked over to see Sarah and Lucille. "Come down and eat."

"Is dad calmed down?" Troy asked.

"No. He's been kicked out. I told him if he's not calmed down and starts being nice to Gabriella by the time we get back home, he's sleeping on the couch."

Troy nodded and the two followed the women downstairs to eat.


	6. The Dinner

At the table, Sarah served dinner. It was lasagna. Troy was holding a sleeping Tori in his left arm and sitting next to Gabriella who had a tear streaked face from her recent crying. Lucille is sitting across from her and Sarah sits next to her across from Troy. As they start eating, Sarah starts conversing. "So, Troy. What do you plan to do for college now that you and Gabriella adopted Tori?"

"Well, I was thinking that I'll wait to go when Tori's five. That way she'll still remember me, but I'll feel comfortable leaving her with you and Mom or if you can't, a nanny."

"That sounds like a good idea. What about you, Mija?"

"I was thinking the same thing as Troy. But I'll have to ask Stanford if they can hold my scholarship until then. They've already accepted me."

"Standford accepted you already, Babe?" Troy asked.

She looked at him. "Yeah. But like I said, I'll have to ask if they can hold my scholarship until Tori's five. It's my dream school."

"I'm happy for you, Hunny. But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We still have a year of High School and I was afraid you'd be mad."

"Of course not, Babe. I'm truly happy for you. But at least now I can make arrangements to be closer to you."

"What do you mean? U of A is your dream school."

"It was, but I'd rather be as close to you as possible and go somewhere else."

"Standford has a basketball program. Maybe you could apply there."

"That's a really high quality school. I'd probably never get in."

"Berkeley is the closest to Standford. They have both basketball and theatre programs. I know how much you're liking theatre."

"You know what? I think that's where I'll go. I'll apply for Standford basketball as back-up."

"Sounds good."

Tori wakes up and starts crying. Troy gives her a pacifier and bounces her a little. She calms down and looks at him. Troy smiles. "Hey there, Princess. You have a nice nap?"

Tori smiles a little and coos. Everyone laughs. "I think she's a happy baby right now." Gabriella commented looking at their daughter and strokes her small cheek with her finger.

Tori grabs her finger tight and giggles. Gabriella giggles at that and kisses her forehead. Tori smiles a little more and coos again. Troy chuckled. "I think she is at that."

Sarah smiled at the little moment and gets dessert for everyone. "Anyone up for dessert?"

"Me!" Everyone said at once.

Sarah handed it out. Lucille had made a homemade German Chocolate cake. They all loved it. Tori tried to reach for a bite. "No no, Princess. You can't have this yet." Troy said.

Tori frowned tearing up. Gabriella saw and spoke to her. "I know, Angel. But you can't have any just yet. You're too little." Tori looked at her frowning more. Gabriella sat her fork down and took her from Troy. "I know you're upset, Angel, but you're too little to eat this just yet. Mommy's sorry, but you're just too little. Are you hungry? "

Tori reached for the cake again, but Gabriella switched it for a ready made bottle. Tori grabbed it and Troy took her pacifier out of her mouth. Gabriella fed her and the infant was satisfied.


	7. Business Trip?

After dinner, Lucille thanked Sarah. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Sarah. And thanks again for dinner. It was delicious."

"Thank you, Lucy. It was nice meeting you too. And thank YOU for the dessert. Best I've had since I was a little girl."

"It was the least I could do. You invited us for dinner and spent two hours making it."

"It was my pleasure. It's always nice to know the neighbors and on top of it, your son is dating my daughter."

"Yes. They are very happy together. And good luck on your businesses trip and promotion."

"Thank you. I will need it."

Lucille giggled. Gabriella spoke up handing a happy Tori to Troy. "Wait. What business trip?"

Sarah looked at her. "I'm sorry, Mija. I didn't know how to tell you. I'm getting a promotion, but I can only get it by going on this business trip. I leave in the morning."

"What? How long will you be gone?"

"A month. Lucille and I have decided that Troy will stay here until I get back."

"And we know you won't do anything stupid, so he can sleep with you in your room." Lucille added.

The couple looked at them. "Seriously?!"

The two older women laughed. "Yes."

"And it'll start tomorrow unless Troy wants to stay tonight as well." Sarah said.

Gabriella turned to her boyfriend with a pleading look. Troy smiled. "Let us go pack my things." He said.

Gabby squealed and hugged him. "I'm coming to pack with you. "

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. My dad..."

Gabby cut him off. "It'll be fine. I'll stick with you the whole time. And Tori should see her daddy's house."

"Fine. But you stay close to me at all times."

Gabriella nodded and they left.

* * *

When they get back, Troy settled in quickly and Tori is cuddling his small stuffed basketball in Gabriella's arms. Troy comes down the stairs and smiles. Gabriella looks up from their daughter to him and smiles back. "She loves it."

"Well, she can keep it. It's hers now. A special gift from her daddy." He replied.

Tori looked at him and smiled cooing. The couple laughed. Tori still holding the stuffed basketball, reached for Troy. He took her from Gabriella and kissed her forehead. Gabriella smiled and stroked her cheek gently putting her left arm around Troy. "Let's put her to bed, Daddy. It's late and I wanna get up early to say goodbye to Mama."

Troy nodded and they walk up to the nursery that used to be the guest room. Troy puts her in the cradle and covers her up kissing her forehead and the tip of her nose. "Good nite, Princess. Daddy loves you."

Tori smiles and coos. Gabriella kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. "Good nite, Angel. Mommy loves you too."

Tori smiles and coos again then falls asleep. Troy turns on the mobile and walks out with Gabriella. They go to her room and Gabby finds some night shorts and a tank-top. Troy finds some clean boxers and a t-shirt. Gabriella heads to the bathroom to take a shower when Troy speaks up. "Room for one more?"

Gabby turns around. "I don't know, Troy."

"Come on. You trust me don't you?"

"With my life."

"Then why not? Please? It'll save water."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "Well... ok. But lets make it quick. I'm tired."

Troy nodded and smiled.


	8. Monday News

The shower lasted five minutes and they quickly dressed getting into bed. Gabriella cuddled into Troy and he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her softly. "Good nite, Beautiful. I love you."

"Good nite, Wildcat. I love you too." She replied softly then fell asleep.

Troy kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

* * *

At 3:00 in the morning, Tori awoke crying hysterically. Both Gabby and Troy awoke, but Troy set Gabby back down. "You stay here. I'll get her."

Gabriella nodded and he left to get Tori. He found her kicking and screaming in the cradle and picked her up. Tori looked at him and stopped crying immediately whimpering. Troy handed her the stuffed basketball then gave her the Princess Jasmine pacifier and wrapped her in the Aladdin blanket. He took her to Gabriella's room and Gabby looked up. "What happened?"

"Nightmare. She should sleep with us tonight. Whatever the nightmare was, it REALLY scared her."

"Give her here. Mommy can help." Gabriella said. Troy handed Tori to her and Gabby started to sing. "_I never believed in what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart. (Oh.) To all the possibilities. Oooo. I know, that something has changed. Never felt this way. And right here tonight... This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. Ohohoh. And now looking in your eyes. I feel in my heart. The start of something new._"

Tori slowly fell asleep and Troy smiled. "I can't believe that worked." He said in a whisper.

"Babies always like being sung to sleep after a nightmare. It helps them to have happy dreams." She replied softly laying down on her side and laying Tori beside her in the middle. Troy gets in on the other side and wraps his arm around her tiny waist.

* * *

Three hours later, everyone was up. They ate breakfast quickly and are now at the front door saying their goodbyes. Sarah kissed Tori's forehead then handed her to Troy. Gabriella hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you, Mama."

"I'll miss you too, Mija. Take care of Tori and when going somewhere, stay with Troy or one of the girls at all times."

"I will, Mama. I promise." She replied and stepped back taking Tori from Troy.

Sarah pulled him in for a hug. "Take care of my daughter and yours."

"With my life, Sarah. I promise. I couldn't handle it if I lost either of them."

Sarah nodded. "Good man. I'll see you guys in a month." And with that, she left.

As soon as the car was heard pulling out, Gabriella teared up and buried her head in Troy's neck. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. "It'll be ok, Baby."

"She's never been gone this long before."

"I know, Hunny. But it'll be ok. You won't be alone this time. You have me. And Tori. And you have our friends."

Gabriella nodded and wiped her tears. "You're right. I do have you. I love you so much."

Troy kisses her softly. "I love you too. So so much. You and Tori are my life. My world. I'll never let anything bad happen to you. Either of you."

* * *

The weekend flew by and it's now Monday morning. Tori is dressed in jeans and an auqua colored t-shirt with a Minnie Mouse graphic design with red baby convers and white socks and a red headband in her hair. She's in her car seat holding the stuffed basketball covered with a Pocahontas blanket and sucking on her Pocahontas pacifier. Gabriella is carrying her while Troy's carrying the diaper bag. They're waiting for the bus to arrive. After two minutes, it arrives. They get on and the bus driver looks at them strangely. "What's this?" He asked.

Gabriella and Troy sat down behind him and Gabriella explained. "...So that's why she's with us now."

* * *

They get off at school a few minutes later and they walk into the principal's office. "Principal Matsui?" Troy asked.

The man turned around. "Troy. Gabriella. What can I do for you?"

"Umm. We have a daughter we adopted on Friday and we have no one to watch her. We were wondering if you would allow us to take her with us to our classes." Gabriella said.

"Because of your situation, I will make an exception and allow it. Just don't let your taking care of her affect your grades. I know you're both two of my top students in this school and I would hate to see you fail because you have a daughter."

"Don't worry, Sir. We won't." Troy said.

"Very well. Hurry to homeroom. Miss Darbus won't like it if you're late."

They nodded and left.

* * *

After quickly picking up their books from their lockers, the couple walk into homeroom. Every one of their friends gasp at the sight of Tori. They get up and huddle around the three. Gabriella sits Tori on her desk and Tori just looks around then looks at her parents with a confused and slightly uncomfortable facial expression. Troy looks at their friends. "Guys, back up. She's uncomfortable." He said taking her out of the car seat. Tori smiled at him and cooed. "It's ok, Princess. These are your aunts and uncles. Family." He told his daughter.

Everyone started asking questions. "Where'd she come from?" Taylor asked.

"She was left on my doorstep Friday." Gabriella said. "The biological mother left a note saying she wanted me to raise her. That she was in danger and this was her only way out of it."

"Wow!" Was everyone's reaction.

"But I knew I couldn't do it by myself."

"So I told her I'd help." Troy said.

"And so we both adopted her." Gabriella finished. "Say hello to your niece Tori Alexa Bolton."

Tori just smiled and laughed. Everyone was giving comments like, "She's so precious." and "She's the cutest baby I've ever seen." and "She looks like you, Gabriella."

The last one made Gabriella speak. "That she looks like me is the part that didn't make sense to us, but it kind of helps when strangers in public tell us that she's ours."

"That's true." The girls all said.

Troy pointed to each of their friends and said their names. "That's Aunt Kelsi with the glasses. Her boyfriend and your Uncle Jason. That's Aunt Martha who likes to dance. That's Uncle Zeke. He likes to bake. That's Aunt Taylor and her boyfriend and your Uncle Chad. Aunt Taylor is smart like your mommy. Uncle Chad is the opposite. He can be smart, but he can be an idiot a lot of times. Aunt Kelsi writes music. And all your uncles play basketball with Daddy."

Tori smiles and coos. "Awww." All the girls said.

Then a voice was heard. "Ok, Class. The announcements for today are..." Miss Darbus stopped as she saw what was going on. "What the hell is going on here!?" She yelled.

Everyone broke apart and sat down. Troy handed Tori to Gabby and she put her in her car seat. They both sat down and looked at Miss Darbus. Tori looked at Gabby scared. Gabriella handed her the stuffed basketball and her Pocahontas pacifier stroking her cheek in reassurance. Miss Darbus cleared her throat. Gabriella looked at her again. "She's mine and Troy's adopted daughter, Miss Darbus. We didn't have a choice. On the adoption or bringing her to school with us. She was in danger and now we have no one to watch her while we're at school. We talked to Principal Matsui and he said it's ok for us to bring her to class."

Miss Darbus sighed. "Fine. But pay attention." With that said, she began announcements.


	9. Free Period

Later at free period, Gabriella carried Tori in her car seat to the gym following Troy. She sits on the bleachers and takes Tori out of the car seat. She hands her the dropped stuffed basketball and sits her on her thigh leaning against her arm so she's facing the net that the guys use during practice. Troy goes into the locker rooms to change into his practice gear with the guys. Jack walks out of them and sees Gabby with Tori. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Gabby winced and looked up. "I'm here to watch Troy practice. And so is our daughter."

"Get out!"

At that moment the guys all walked out. "What's going on here?!" Troy asked half yelling.

Gabriella looked at him frowning. "He doesn't want us here."

Troy looked at his dad. "She... THEY can be here all they want."

"Yeah!" The whole team agreed.

"What is it with you lately? You seem to blame my girlfriend for everything that's wrong. She hasn't done anything wrong and yet you hate her for no God damn reason. Blame her for everything. That's not the father I grew up with. The father I love. Gabriella is the BEST thing. No. Scratch that. Gabriella AND Tori are the best thing that ever happened to me. They're my life and my everything. They make me the happiest I've ever been. They're my family. Our friends are more our family then you have been. And until you start accepting them and being nice to them, I don't want you anywhere near them. Leave them alone and don't talk to Gabriella."

"She's a loser, Troy. She's stupid. She has no father. She's a nobody. And that THING she's holding is a big mistake!"

Tori understood what he said and started wailing. "She's not a thing! She's a baby. And my daughter at that. And Gabriella isn't stupid. She's the smartest person in the school. Maybe even the world next to Einstein. She loves me and I love her. That won't change and I plan on proposing next year!"

Gabriella's trying to calm Tori down. "Just because you plan to marry her, does not make her my future daughter-in-law. She's a nobody and a manipulator. A loser!"

That put Troy over the edge. "That's it! I quit! I'm done! Pick a new captain!"

The whole team was discussing Jacks behavior towards Gabriella and turned to face Jack. "We quit too. Nobody disses our baby sister like that." Chad said for the guys.

They all nodded in agreement. "Yeah!"

"And without us, you have no team." Zeke added.

"We are the team and we loved our coach. But you diss Gabriella and Tori like that, we'll defend them. We quit." Chad finished.

The guys left to change back into their normal clothes as Troy calmed Tori down. Gabriella smiled. "Go change back and tell the guys thank you for sticking up for us. I'll be there with Tori shortly."

Troy pecks her lips. "Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." Troy hands Tori back to her and goes to change. Gabby puts Tori back in her car seat and talks to her. "Sorry you didn't get to see your daddy and uncles play basketball today. I know you wanted to watch."

She finished gathering everything and walked into the locker rooms. Chad spotted her. "Hey, Gabs. You ok?"

"I will be. Thanks for sticking up for us."

"You're our baby sister. We'll always stick up for you."

"Yeah, Gabby." Zeke agreed walking up to them. "It's still free period. Lets get you and Troy to rehearsals."

The rest of the guys finished getting dressed and Troy wrapped his arm around Gabby's waist. "Lets go."

They left and all walked down to the theatre.


	10. Apologies

Down in the theatre, Sharpay and Ryan were rehearsing the lead parts as they were the understudies. The gang walks in. "We're here for rehearsals, Miss Darbus." Troy said.

Everyone stopped and looked at them. "Troy. Gabriella. I thought you were doing private rehearsals." Miss Darbus said.

"We were. But there's no more basketball. Me and the whole team quit. Gabriella and Tori wanted to watch us practice, but my dad who hasn't been my dad lately was being a jackass to them. And he did it in front of all of us. So that's why we quit." Troy replied.

"Well then, lets get started shall we."

Sharpay was pissed and got off stage. "Wait a minute. You can't just barge in here and take mine and Ryan's rehearsal time from us. This is OUR rehearsal time! NOT YOURS! Get out!"

Gabriella handed Tori to Troy and got in the ice queen's face. "Listen to me, BITCH. My daughter wanted so badly to see her daddy and uncles play basketball, but instead her supposed grandfather dissed her. Called her a THING and a MISTAKE! She is neither. She's a baby! And the most beautiful one at that. So, since she can't watch them play basketball, she's going to watch both of her parents sing. Now I've tried to be nice to you, but this is too far. Now I'm the bitch no one has ever seen!"

Sharpay teared up and ran to the bathroom. Everyone moved out of her way and looked at Gabriella surprised. The rest of the girls of the gang walked in. "Hey, Babe." Taylor greeted Chad. "We just saw Sharpay running towards the bathroom crying her eyes out. What happened?"

"I gave her a piece of my mind. And a taste of her own medicine in a way." Gabriella said. "I've tried to be nice to her, but she went to far and now she got what she deserved."

"Wow! I never thought you could be mean to anyone. Let alone see the school's ice queen cry. She was REALLY upset." Taylor replied.

Gabby suddenly felt a bit guilty. "Do you think I was too harsh?"

"Nah. She deserved it."

"Yeah, but no one deserves to be put down. I'm gonna go apologize. Ask her to join our group."

"Then I'll come with you."

All the girls nodded in agreement and they left to the bathroom.

* * *

The girls walk into the bathroom and find Sharpay still crying with mascara running on the floor. "Sharpay, I'm sorry. I was just trying to show you how you've been treating us all and how it feels. But no one deserves to be put down. Will you forgive me?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay looked up. "I guess. And now that I know how it feels, I'm sorry too. To all of you. Will you forgive ME?" She asked wiping her tears.

"Yeah. And we also want you to join our group."

"You mean as after all I did to you, you still want to be my friends?"

"Yes. So will you?"

"Ok." And with that, she stood up to hug them all. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." They all replied.

They broke apart and went back to the theatre.


End file.
